Shor'Khazan
Shor'Khazan - Zerath of Zerathon, Kasha zhinra Tsah, Lord and Master of the Snakes. Shor‘Khazan, der Herrscher der Zerathim, schlüpfte im Jahre 299 n.P. im Palast zu Ssakath, dem Regierungssitz des Reiches . Da er der erste Schlüpfling im 12.999 geschichtlich belegten Gelege der Zerathsdynastie war, und die Zahl des Geleges mit der Jahreszahl etwas gemein hatte, bekam er seine noch nicht geschlüpften Brüder und Schwestern direkt nach dem schlüpfen zum Essen – und war damit Kronprinz des Reiches. Binnen zweier Jahre wuchs der heutige Monarch zu voller körperlicher und geistiger Stärke heran und erfüllte alle diesbezüglichen an den zukünftigen Zerath gestellten Erwartungen. In den darauf folgenden 30 Jahren er lernte er den Umgang mit der der Dynastie vorbehaltenen Waffe, dem Sorat; Ein Stab von Privatlehrern und Priestern, Philosophen, Weisen und Adeligen besorgten seine geistige und charakterliche Ausbildung, und wie am Hofe üblich, sorgten sich neun private Leibdiener um sein körperliches Wohl. Besonders fiel er von Anfang durch seinen autoritären Charakter auf; Noch während seiner Ausbildung verloren seine Mentoren mehr und mehr seines Respekts. Kaum einer wagte ihm nach seinem zehnten Lebensjahr noch zu widersprechen, und so gestaltete sich die Ausbildung als immer schwieriger. Der charismatische aber zu gutmütige Vater gebot seinem Spross nicht rechtzeitig genug Einhalt, weswegen Shor, noch nicht ganz fünfzehn, seinen Lehrplan fortan selbst bestimmte. Er widmete sich nun mehr als erforderlich der Geschichte und der Religion, weiters des Militärs, und nicht selten ging der Kronprinz hinunter in die Ansiedlung, um sich dort als Volksnaher Wohltäter beliebt zu machen und persönliche Kontakte mit den Bürgern zu schließen. Diese Umtriebe er reichten ihren Höhepunkt, als er mit einer Gruppe städtischer Jäger im Schlepptau in der großen Thronhalle auftauchte, und als deren Fürsprecher verlangte, der Zerath hätte doch deren Position zu stärken. In einem Ausbruch von Zorn jagte der Zerath eigenhändig die Jäger aus der Stadt, um dann seinen Sohn in heftigster Weise zu züchtigen. Er verbot ihm ab diesem Tag jeden Ausgang, und verlängerte seine Ausbildungszeit auf 50 Jahre – er wollte so durch Bildung ausgleichen, was sich aus dem dauerhaften Hausarrest zwangs läufig ergeben würde – eine immerwährende, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhende Distanz zum Volk, da dieses Ihren zukünftigen Zerath lange nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Seine Mentoren wurden angewiesen mit äußerster Härte auch gegen die kleinsten Vergehen vorzugehen, und so erreichte er tatsächlich, dass sein Sohn lernte, sich gebührlich zu verhalten. Aber mit zunehmendem Alter von Shor entwickelte sich eine tiefe Abneigung zwischen Ihm und den Mentoren, deren „Fächer“ ihn nicht interessierten, und die alte Angst seiner Ausbilder begann von neuem zu entflammen – niemand konnte seine Drohungen ignorieren - schließlich würde er einst Zerath werden – und allein seine riesenhafte Gestalt, seine schiere Kraft, und sein bitterer Spott machten andere sich fürchten. Als die 50 Jahre seiner Ausbildung zu Ende gingen, waren sowohl Kronprinz und seine Mentoren äußerst froh, aber eines blieb: Eine tiefe Verbitterung des Kronprinzen und die Gewissheit der meisten seiner ehemaligen Ausbilder, dass er sie, wenn er Zerath wäre, entlassen würden. In dieser Zeit beschloss Shor, den Hof erstmal zu verlassen. Der Vater ver ließ seitdem den Palast nicht mehr, isolierte sich und damit seine Regierung, und begann sich seiner Schwäche und seinem Gram zu ergeben. Überall im Reich gab es deswegen bald Gerüchte, der Zerath sei Irre geworden, habe den Thronsaal in ein Gewächshaus verwandelt, und kümmere sich nicht mehr um die Politik. Und diejenigen, die diese Arbeit nun für ihn machten, seien Loyalisten, die um ihre eigene Position fürchteten. Shor sei vom Hof verbannt worden weil er sich dagegen aufgelehnt habe, und das schon vor zwei Jahren, so hieß es überall. Als es schließlich ungerechte Übergriffe seitens des Zeraths (angeblich) auf das Volk gab, stürzte dies das Reich ins Chaos, der Adel entzweite sich in solche, die Shor damals gemocht hatten, und solche, die ihn hassten, und zum Zerath hielten – augenscheinlich. Der Adel versuchte sich vor der entflammten Wut des Volkes zu schützen, und dabei jedoch nicht treulos ihrem Zerath gegenüber zu werden. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch wurde merklich, dass einige politische Handlungen des Zeraths keinen Aufschub mehr duldeten, und so geriet das durch den tatenlosen Zerath gelähmte Regime erneut unter Druck – diesmal aber subtiler und ungleich mächtiger – denn die durch Entscheidungsbedarf entstehenden Probleme entwickelten jetzt, wo man nicht mehr damit beschäftigt war, ständig um seinen Kragen zu fürchten, eine rapide Eigendynamik. Und am 30. Tag des Wolfsmondes 366 n.P. war es dann soweit: Der Adel forderte öffentlich geschlossen den Rücktritt des Zeraths, und damit der Dynastie, da er keinen Nachfahren mehr hatte. Doch der Zerath weigerte sich, und so schickte man sich des Nachmittags an, Ihn zu zwingen. Aber im Untergang der Sonne, erscheint Shor’Khazan, auf der Straße zum Palast, hinter sich die halbe Stadtbevölkerung, begleitet nur von seinen Dienern und ein paar Wachen. Als er vor dem Palast ankommt, schließt sich der Adel vor Furcht im Thronsaal ein, um sich zu beraten und den Zerath endlich zum Abdanken zu Bewegen – oder zu töten. Shor jedoch lässt das Tor zum Thronsaal einrammen und kommt etwa eine halbe Stunde später wieder vor das vor dem Palast mittlerweile versammelte Stadtvolk, vor ihm kniend drei Adelige, der Reichsfeldmarschall, der Kammerdiener und der Hofphilosoph. Als ihn die Menge auf der obersten Stufe hinter den Drei, mittlerweile zu Boden gestoßenen Verrätern auftauchen sieht, mit der Zerathswaffe in der Hand, bricht ein Beifallssturm los, begleitet von Fanfaren und Trommeln des Palastes . Als der Zerath die Hand hebt, kniet die Menge nieder und es wird still. „Mein treues Volk von Zerathim! Endlich ist dem Treiben ein Ende! Lasst mich erklären! Mein Vater hatte mit all den bösen Umtrieben nichts zu tun. Von den Dreien, die hier vor mir kreuchen, wurde er vielmehr in seinem eigenen Haus gefangen gehalten, nachdem er begonnen hatte, sich etwas seltener zu zeigen. Sie haben all die Leben auf dem Gewissen! Und heute hat mein Vater sich wegen diesen umgebracht! Und dafür werden sie nun büßen!“ Und, von triumphalem Beifallsgeschrei des Volkes begleitet, schlägt Shor’Khazan den Dreien mit der Zerathlichen Waffe ohne jede Regung den Kopf ab. Dann hebt er noch mal die Hand, verschafft sich Gehör: „Mein Vater hatte nur keine Möglichkeit mehr zu regieren, aber er wollte es – dies hat nichts damit zu tun, das s er sich etwas zurückzog, schon bevor er dann in seinem Haus eingesperrt wurde. Die Dynastie befindet es vielmehr für richtig, sich ganz dem Herrschen zu widmen, und weniger der öffentlichen Selbstdarstellung. Und darum werde ich, Shor’Khazan, Euer Zerath, diese Art zu regieren im wesentlichen fortführen – Ihr werdet mich also stets zu Neujahr zu Gesicht bekommen, aber erwartet nicht, dass ich, wie früher mal, von Gasse zu Gasse das Volk erfreue! Ich muss mich dem Willen meiner Vorväter beugen, und um den Kontakt zwischen Volk und Adel werden sich andere kümmern! Gehabet Euch also wohl, bis wir uns Neujahr wieder sehen!“ In den darauf folgenden 50 Jahren kümmerte sich Shor vor allem um den Ausbau der Stadt, des Palastes und des Tempels. Er ließ einige der zum Palast benachbarten Kasernen, und ließ dort, neben den Palastanlagen auf dem großen Herschaftsfelsens, einen großen Tempel zu Ehren Yhr’s bauen (siehe "Glaube der Zerathim"). Die Palastanlagen beließ er weitestgehend wie sie waren, abgesehen von einem monumentalen Turm, den er sich inmitten der Anlage bauen ließ. Er förderte Bevölkerungswachstum und Wirtschaft, und sicherte so die lange Friedensperiode. Während all der Zeit verließ er seinen Turm, oder zumindest den Palast nur zu den Neujahrs feiern – den Rest der Zeit isolierte er sich wie sein Vater vor aller Öffentlichkeit und empfing nur die höchsten Adeligen persönlich. Als jedoch die ersten, zaghaften Begegnungen mit anderen Völkern wieder aufkamen, schon weil die Zahl der Zerathim beachtlich angestiegen war, und man nun neue Siedlungsgebiete brauchte, sah der Herrscher die Zeit gekommen, das Heer auf einen großen Expansionsfeldzug vorzubereiten. Binnen weniger Jahre verdreifachte er deswegen die Truppenstärke, und ernannte schließlich die geborene Anführerin Szethach zur Reichsfeldmarschällin. Segment: Nykerien - Reich: Zerathim - Name: Ch'rralizz kor S'akkresch zharif n'kash Myra-Fundort: Ny5/18 .